The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99 Peach tree represents an exceptionally high quality, freestone peach which matures in late season. Another unique aspect of the xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99 is that it yields an exceptionally firm peach that exhibits a very high degree of external coloration as compared with the other freestone peach varieties which mature at approximately the same time.
The present peach tree variety was the result of an ongoing program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end, we make both controlled and hybrid crosses each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99 was originated by the inventors in 1994, and selected from among a population of seedlings which were derived from a controlled cross of an unnamed peach seedling used as the pollen parent, and the xe2x80x98Carnivalxe2x80x99 peach tree, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,144), which was used as the seed parent. The resulting seed from this cross was planted in the spring of 1995. The new variety was selected from among seedlings growing in the experimental orchards of The Burchell Nursery, Inc. which is located near the city of Fowler, Calif., County of Fresno in the San Joaquin Valley. The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99 was marked for subsequent observation and noted as having exceptional characteristics. It was subsequently evaluated during the 1996-1999 fruit growing seasons. After the 1996 season, the seedling xe2x80x98B2.034xe2x80x99 was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
The new variety xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99 was grafted onto two different and existing nemared peach rootstocks (unpatented) in February of 1997. Scionwood from the original seedling of the peach tree, xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99 was then collected and grafted onto the two peach rootstocks in the evaluation plot on the Burchell Nursery""s experimental farm previously described. Fruit from the resulting propagation has been evaluated for both the 1998 and 1999 fruiting seasons. This subsequent evaluation clearly demonstrated that the repropagated trees are true to the characteristics of the original seedling in all observable aspects.
The xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized as to novelty and is otherwise noteworthy by producing fruit which ripens in late season; is considered very high quality; and which further is very firm and has an attractive coloration. In this regard, the present variety of peach tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately during the last days of August, that is, approximately 10 days before the commercial freestone peach tree variety xe2x80x98Autumn Flamexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,438) and which ripens during the time period of about September 5 to 10. Further, the present variety distinguishes itself from the variety xe2x80x98Autumn Flamexe2x80x99 by its high exterior coloration. Still further, the present variety, xe2x80x98Burpeachfourxe2x80x99, is distinguished from the xe2x80x98Autumn Flamexe2x80x99 peach tree by producing fruit which have an attractive reddish blush which covers approximately 70% to 80% of the exterior surface of the fruit, as compared to the fruit of the xe2x80x98Autumn Flamexe2x80x99 which is typically covered with a 40% to 60% blush.